Discovery
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: Lily and James again you say? i love writing about them! This is halloween night in L/J's 7th year. Very weird things happens!!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Discovery  
  
  
Disclaimer: This story is mine! The characters and most fo the plot are based on the story by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. No you can't have my brain!!  
  
A/N: This is about a Halloween night and a letter in the 7th year of Lily Evans and James Potter. Good references to look at after or before reading this stories on Lily and James are:  
A Halloween night to remember  
Last Dance  
All written by me!!  
  
  
Lily got in her black robes and brushed her long red hair. She stared into the mirror with green eyes like the color of emerelds. She looked at herself and strugged at the image she saw looking at her. Maggie Lean, Lily's best friend came in. She was carrying a long silvery cloak. Lily looked down at the cloak.  
  
"I found this at the door with your name pinned to it." said Maggie with some intrest in her voice.  
  
"Isn't that an invisblity cloak?" said Lily surprised.  
  
"Yep and there is only one guy at this school with one of these."  
  
"James Potter!" said the girls together.  
  
"I think he likes you Lily!" siad Maggie envious.  
  
Lily examined the cloak closely as Maggie began telling the stories of the Potters.  
  
"Lily, I have heard things about the Potters that are just really unbelieveable! They all suppose to be really wealthy and they are suppose to also be in trouble and in danger of you-know-who!"  
  
"Maggie, Some of stories are not true! You believe too many stupid stories!"  
  
"I dont care! You have been in the wizarding world for 7 years. I have been in this world my whole life! The Potters are very mysterious and very wealthy."  
  
"Ok Maggie tell me a story about the Potters that is probelley a bunch of stupid rumors."  
  
"Ok. This is one my father heard from the minister of magic himself. He said that John Potter was in school with you-know-who. They got into a huge fight over that somehow you-know-who knew The Potter family was desendents of Godric Gryfinndor!"  
  
"Oh come on! James Potter desendent of Gryffindor! Yeah right come on! If he was so great, why wouldn't he be honoured of something?" said Lily very skepitcally.  
  
"I dont know Lil. All I know is that family has some secrets they won't let to anyone! Did you know they only marry inside the family?"  
  
"Come on! Enough with the stories. Let's go to the feast."  
  
  
James waited at the Gryffindor table with Sirius,Remus and Peter. He was feeling very bubbly and very nervous about telling Lily Evans, the girl he has loved since their first year about how he felt about her. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were making fun of James for his lovestruck mind.  
  
"Jamesie's got a girlfriend!" yelled Sirius quite loudly so the whole great hall looked at James.  
  
"James loves Lily!" said Remus while standing up on the gryffindor table.  
  
James looked up after his face turning red. Lily had just entered the hall as Remus exclaimed James loves Lily. Maggie Lily's best friend whispered something in her ear. Lily giggled and grinned at James. James hopped down and looked into Lily's eyes. It was like electricity going through the both of them. James hugged Lily and knew it was meant to be.  
  
The next day, Lily could not stop thinking of James. She was putting off her Head girls duties just to sit and think about him. James couldn't think that day because Lily's eyes were lurking in his thoughts. He finally wrote a note to her:  
  
Lil~  
I can't get you out of my head. Meet me in the common room at midnight. I want to show you something.  
~James  
  
James passed Jess Mchalord in the hall. James knew she had Advanced Charms with Lily.  
  
"Jess give this to Lil please!" said James passing Jess the note.  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"Alright. Bye James!"  
  
Lily entered charms and sat down in the back staring into space. Jess Mcharold came over to Lily and dropped a note on Lily's desk.  
  
"From James."she said simply and went to sit next to her friends.  
  
Lily opened the note smiling to know James thought about her She read the note and nodded and the class dragged on.  
  
A/N: I am ending there! I am writing more later tonight!! R/R!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Discovery Part 2 of 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and my brain! The chracters and the plots of all the Harry Potter Books belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. No you can't have my brain!  
  
A/N: I had alot of questions. Why did James give Lily the invisblity cloak? What about these stories? Are they true? Read on in this part and you will find out!!  
  
  
The Day dragged on for James. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. He loved her and wanted to her to know it. He hoped she had found the invisblity cloak alright.  
  
Lily began to fidget because she couldn't wait for midnight. Even her homework was a struggle to get done. She hoped James would be there like he said.  
  
James pulled his cloak on his face and put on his gloves. He looked into the mirror and tried to look manly. He made his way to the common room and laid waiting and hiding from Lily.  
  
  
  
Lily got on her cloak and pinned her hair back. She stared into the mirror and thought for a second. "What about the stories Maggie was telling me about? I am going to ask James!" thought Lily to herself. She pulled out the invisblity cloak and put it over her shoulder. She waited until Maggie,Jess and Lin was asleep and slipped out of the dorm being careful not to make a sound. She went to the common room to find it empty. Lily sat in a scarlet chair and watched the fair crackle. After about 10 minutes, Lily stood up and prepared to go back to bed. Just at that moment, something grabbed her. Lily spun around to a cracking up James Potter. Lily looked at James with fury in her eyes.  
  
"James! Why did you do that?"  
  
"It's called flirting! Do they have that in the muggle world?"  
  
"Of course they do! Dumbass! Now why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Well I wanted to say how much I loved you."  
  
Lily looked at the invisblity cloak.  
  
"James. Why did you send this invisblity cloak to me? It's your prized possesion."  
  
James looked into a pocket and found a ring with a huge diamond on it.  
  
"Lily, I thought you would have found this ring! You suppose to be so smart!"  
  
"James I can't stand when you do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Assume I am so smart!"  
  
"I am just cutting to the chase! Will you marry me Lily Evans?"  
  
  
Lily was in shock. She didn't know how to react or what to say. She stared at the ring then looked into James' eyes.   
  
"James! Fist of all, you suck at propasals second,I have something to ask you."  
  
"You have heard the stories haven't you?"  
  
"Well.... yes. Are they true?"  
  
James held Lily's hand and looked at her.  
  
"Lily, that I can't tell you. You will know but now is not the time. The time will come. I promise."  
  
Lily smiled and James smiled back.  
  
"I will marry you."  
  
James took the ring and slipped it on Lily's finger. He picked her up and carried her in his arms. He took her to a spot and kissed her. Lily stared into his eyes. She only wanted to be with James. They stayed in that spot until the sun rose. Lily awoke first her head on James. She looked up into the morning sky. That Halloween night had been filled with Discoveries amd Lily and James had many more discoveries to uncover.  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked this! I enjoy writing Lily and James fanfics. I am taking a break for a couple days to try to get more ideas. R/R!  



End file.
